


The flowers of summer

by boxofwonder



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AND FLOWERS, M/M, Wow, fire emblem: awakening au, if you ever thought, then boy do i have good news for you, what if chrom!akira and robin!yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: “You’re very beautiful,” said the boy with the flowers scattered in his lap.





	The flowers of summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talonyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/gifts).



> Dedicated to my best friend, who introduced me to both Awakening and P5 <3   
> I love you ... biiiiiitch.  
> I ain't ever gonna stop lovin' you ... biiiitch.

“You’re very beautiful,” said the boy with the flowers scattered in his lap.

He had appeared out of nowhere. Yusuke had dozed off, alone, his sketchbook open next to him, paint bleeding together to capture the beautiful colour of Ylisse’s flowers. 

Between the pages of his books, he pressed a dozen of them. The life was drained from them, but they would be a frail physical reminder that his time in this warm country had not been a dream. 

That Ylisse’s prince hadn’t been, either, even though he looked like one where he sat at the edge of Yusuke’s blanket, the sun warm on his head. It fell in such a way that Yusuke could see the mark in his grey eye, and it made his stomach twist.

“You’re very kind,” Yusuke replied, trying not to look too affected.

He tugged at the gloves that hid his own marks, dark across his hands. Father called them the truest art of all, but Yusuke shoved his hands under his pillow at night because the very sight of them scared him. 

They glowed in his dreams. When a tall man with ruffled black hair and a mark in his eye smiled at him like Yusuke was his whole world, and that man was still smiling sadly when Yusuke’s own hands -  _ gutted him,  _ drained the life from him. Over, and over - 

“Yusuke,  _ it’s not your fault.  _ Get out of here -” he said, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. 

In every dream, the terrible marks upon his hands  _ burned.  _

That was why Yusuke had avoided the prince as well as he could without inviting the scorn of his father.

“Should I go? I didn’t mean to bother you during your nap … but you looked so peaceful.” Prince Kurusu’s fingers halted in their steady weaving of flowers. “I thought all you needed now was a flower crown …”

Yusuke wasn’t sure what to reply to that. He glimpsed shyly at the prince again, the auburn that burned like a hint wherever the sun touched his black hair. “I like flowers,” Yusuke said quietly. 

The smile of the prince made his heart stumble. “Me, too!” He wove the flowers together again, with more vigour. “I’m Akira! Who are you? I’ve seen you around! I really like visitors, but you were a little shy, right? Mum said not to be overbearing but I think I’m not.”

His brows furrowed. Yusuke smiled, because he liked listening to people, and he didn’t feel strange or scrutinised at all. “Is it okay? Calling you Akira?”

“Yes!” Akira’s eyes widened. “Ah! I should wear an eyepatch … It’d look cool, too …” He pursed his lips, and then blurted: “What’s your name?”

“... Yusuke.”

“Yusuke! Then, can I make you an offer?”

“An … offer?” It was a strange thing to be asked for. Yusuke was intrigued. He sat up more properly, frowning at grass blades dropping off him. Huh! Had the prince scattered grass all over him? When Yusuke looked at him, searching, his face turned suspiciously bland with innocence.

“An offer!” the prince exclaimed, as if to distract Yusuke. “This beautiful crown -” Akira held it up in the air, and it was beautiful indeed. “And in exchange, I want to be your friend.”

His friend! Yusuke had never had a friend before. But … he tilted his head. “Is that proper for -”

“Not a prince!” Akira leaned in, eyes wide. So wide, the mark was unmistakable. “Just Akira. Your friend Akira. And I’ll make you a flower crown for every day. Deal?”

Yusuke found no flaw in this, even though perhaps he should. But he had … he had napped, after all. And woken to the prince next to him, handling flowers. Without nightmares haunting him … maybe that was the key? The prince himself, ending his torments. 

Maybe Yusuke could allow himself this. “D-deal,” he said, the word unfamiliar on his tongue, but the smiles they exchanged - those already felt like they belonged.

Maybe it was a different man?

Or maybe Yusuke’s dreams would never come true. Even their horror was not strong enough to keep him from reaching out to this warmth, this chance, this friendship. And the beautiful flower crown that whispered against his hair as Akira placed it there gently, light as a feather and heavy with promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fated sould Akira and Yusuke only they're also childhood friends :')   
> And adult Akira kisses Yusuke's marks constantly and still weaves flower crowns for him amidst the war. My heart.


End file.
